Ninjas de honor
by Blim
Summary: Los buenos ninjas siempre llevaban a cabo su misión, por más absurda que ésta fuera. Pero los mejores ninjas son los que mantenían su honor.


Todo lo relacionado con Naruto es propiedad del señor Kishimoto.

Ninguno de los niños prestó más atención al balón que correteaban. Simplemente no podían dejar de ver a la pequeña niña de cortito y negro cabello que, titubeante, atravesaba el solar para dirigirse a los juegos del parque. Su lindo kimono verde hacía que su piel pareciera aún más blanca. Absortos, la vieron deslizarse con rapidez en el tobogán de la resbaladilla y aterrizar con gracia en el suelo. Su belleza les había dejado en trance. Un ¡kawaii! recorrió el lugar con claridad.

Al escucharlos, un sonrojo intenso inundó toda su carita, no podía permitir que se le acercaran y le reconocieran. Odiaba con toda su diminuta alma a su primo, siempre se aprovechaba de su orgullo para hacerle llevar a cabo cosas idiotas.

_"— No es ninguna idiotez, es una misión y diste tu palabra. ¿O es que acaso no tienes honor para cumplirla?" _

¡Hasta le había colocado en el cabello una horquilla en forma de pez, esa cosa ridícula hacía que le picara la cabeza! Si esos niños le descubrían, tendría que irse para siempre de la aldea si quería evitar la humillación de sus burlas. Así que Sasuke pensó hacer lo que nunca creyó haría en toda su corta vida: huir. ¿Pero hacia dónde? Necesitaba hacer algo que los distrajera y él tuviera oportunidad de escabullirse, ¿PERO QUÉ?

_¡Te odio, Shisui Nii-san! ¡Te odio, te odio!_

Una detonación se escuchó al fondo del parque y el grupito de niños volteó azorado. Sasuke sintió cómo lo jalaban de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con los blancos de otro niño. ¿O era niña? ¡Qué más daba! ¡Por qué lo agarraba así!

— ¡Ven por aquí! — le oyó decir. La voz le confirmó que era chica. En otro momento, muy seguramente Sasuke le habría dado un empujón por haberse atrevido a tomarle de la mano pero ahora quizá esa pequeña aprovechada era su única salida ante tal penuria.

Con la confusión reinando, aprovecharon para escapar. Corrió junto con ella y se sorprendió al ver que se detenía tras las casita de juego de las niñas y retiraba con facilidad unas tablas de la base, haciéndole meterse con ella en ese pequeño recoveco y acomodando de nuevo las tablas.

— La-Lamento si se ensucia tu ropa. — murmuró poquito después de estar sentados en la arena, ocultos.

Escucharon las voces acercarse y evitaron casi respirar. Aunque a Sasuke se le dificultaba bastante controlar lo agitado de su resuello. Ella calmada, jugueteaba con el borde de su blusa.

De entre la poca luz, Sasuke la reconoció, era la niña Hyuuga de su distrito vecino. Y si no mal recordaba estaba en su clase también. ¡Maldita su suerte!

— ¿E-estás bien? — soltó quedito ella.

Sasuke sintió la mirada sobre su cara. Iba a contestar algo pero ¿y si con eso descubría que era un chico? ¿Qué era él? Porque hasta el momento estaba seguro que ella seguía creyendo que era una compañera rescatando a otra. Se limitó a afirmar sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no podía dejar que su tono de voz lo descubriera, menos ante una chica. Las niñas siempre eran unas lenguas sueltas.

— Creo... creo que ya se fueron. A-a veces los niños son muy...

_"Idiotas"_ pensó él.

— Muy di-difíciles.— dijo ella, bajito, casi para sí.

Sasuke volvió a asentir.

Minutos después salieron de su escondite, el parque se encontraba vacío. Sasuke sintió que volvía el alma a su cuerpo. Echó una última oteada, y con ojillos recelosos miró un momento a la chica. De pronto le sujetó con cierta fuerza la mano y luego salió corriendo todo lo que le permitía su pequeño atuendo.

Hinata le vio perderse en la espesura boscosa que conducía al distrito Uchiha. No entendía porqué Sasuke-kun se había vestido así como tampoco entendía porque le había dejado esa pequeña horquilla. Movió su mano y la luz del sol arrancó destellos a la piedrita brillante que simulaba el ojo del pez.

— Es su manera de darte las gracias.

— ¡Uchiha-san! — La pequeña saltó.

Junto a ella y sin que se diera cuenta había aparecido unos de los chicos Uchiha. Lo conocía, era de los mejores ninjas de la villa. Shisui había estado observando que Sasuke llevara a cabo su "misión".

— ¿Si sabes quién era esa chica, verdad?

La pequeña asintió.

— ¿No te parecería divertido sacar ventaja de esto, eh, Hyuuga-chan? — le insinuó Shisui con traviesa malicia brillando en sus ojos vivarachos.

Sonrojada, Hinata negó con vehemencia.

— Los... Los ninjas de Konoha no... nos traicionamos.

Hinata le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó. Shihui la miraba alejarse. Aún sonreía complacido por su respuesta. Era muy pequeña pero tenía honor. La chica le agradaba, y por la horquilla en su mano, a Sasuke tampoco le había sido indiferente. ¡Bien, quizá podría utilizar esa información para divertirse de nuevo a costa de Sasuke! Verlo corriendo con kimono había sido hilarante, pero imaginar al chiquillo sufriendo ante la misión de conquistar a la pequeña Hyuuga sería de risa loca.

.

.

.

Esto ha sido todo. Me gusta el sasuhina y perdón si hay algo de ooc (que creo que sí lo hubo) whatever, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
